


a break from books

by Ain_t_bovvered



Series: Dean's one shots Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fun, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ain_t_bovvered/pseuds/Ain_t_bovvered
Summary: P1. “When did we establish that?”PS: “Like three seconds ago!”P1. “I wasn’t listening, I was thinking of something else.”





	a break from books

“Y/n…are you sure about this?” Dean’s labored breath tickled in your ear. Your hair was sticking to your neck and temples; his, now wet, looked darker. A drop of sweat ran down his cheek until, reaching his chin, it trembled a bit before falling between your breasts, the air hot and heavy in the dim light of the room.

It was still the beginning of January, outside it was snowing and the pre-war bunker’s heating system did what it could. The war room, library and kitchen along with some of the other rooms were warmer than the rest. This was not one of the lucky ones, but at this moment it was hot….like…the inside of an oven hot. Maybe it was the heat of your two bodies, during their exertion, that warmed up the entire space.

“Shut up, Dean,“ you groaned, moving a lock of wet hair from your forehead, while tightening your legs around him.

“Don’t squeeze so tight,“ he hissed tapping his hand on your ass and you set him free so he could move.

“You’re such a baby,” you snorted , while waiting for him to get in position again. “Come on, you know how to move, do I need to repeat myself?” You asked innocently.

His eyes snapped at you squinting. “Look princess, I’ve been doing this longer than you, I know how to do it,” gripping your upper thigh he smirked, “if I need guidance, I’ll ask.“With that he gripped your other leg and lifted you up, both your legs around his head, your thighs resting on his broad shoulders.

“So…now what?” You asked, your voice strained as you abs trembled from the struggle to keep your torso up.

Dean’s eyes glanced down quickly. “We need to work on that core,“ he said bending his head to open mouth kiss your trembling skin.

“Will you just get on with it?” you sighed frustratedly while grabbing the bars above you to help you with your balance and wiggled your hips.

“Sure sweetheart,” he puffed some air where his mouth just left and you inhaled sharply. “Whenever you are ready.”

You nodded and took your hands off the bar, Dean easily balancing your weight as your muscles tightened all around.

“You okay?” He asked after some seconds.

“Oh, yes, I’m ready,“ you said when you finally found your balance.

Smirking he let you down.

Stretching leisurely you looked at him, all sweaty and shirtless, chest heaving and some redness were your bodies had been touching. In grey sweat shorts hanging low on his hips, so your eyes could follow the hipbone dip right down to-

“…ear me?”

“What?”

“Did you hear me?” He said low in his throat.

“Yes…yes of course.“

“Ok ….come,“ he motioned you with his finger.

Smiling wickedly you took some steps and leaning on his arm you propped yourself up, your left leg locking around his neck, the other follow it right after. With both legs locked, your arms gave you the right push and the rest of your body spun around dragging a yelping Dean down with you.

When the room stopped swirling, you found yourself on the floor, unharmed, with Dean’s head still in your leg lock.

Your fists hit the mattress happily. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it, I did it!”

“Yeah…,” he croaked, “great…good…for you.” Still groaning he tapped your calf. “Kindly get off me?” He asked, voice muffled.

“Oh…sure…sure, sorry.” You let him free and scrambled to your feet.

He looked up at you annoyed.

“What?” You asked extending a hand to help him up.

“What?” He mocked your voice, staying on the floor “I said that for today we were done!!”

“ **When did we establish that?”**  You asked, tilting your head.

 **“Like three seconds ago!”**  He barked.

 **“I wasn’t listening, I was thinking of something else,”**  your lopsided smile appearing on your face.

Dean stared at you and then snorted. “Yeah I know what you were thinking, you pervert. Stop objectifying me.”

You giggled, wiggling your fingers on your still extended hand, he shook his head, smiling, and grabbed it.

Instead of getting to his feet though, he pulled you down and you fell on him, he quickly rolled you around and pinned your wrists on the mattress.

“Oi… mmmgh mmmgh–“

He quickly kissed you to shut you up

“My cute little nerd. Never thought that the day will come when you closed your books and came looking for me with ‘I want to learn the Black Widow spinning move’!“  He said imitating your voice again.

You struggled a bit against his grip and gave up, then you smirked cockily. “Well, I did it though. Got your ass pretty good even, if I say so myself.”

“That you did,“ he smiled proudly.

You were silent for a bit, looking at each other, then you slowly grinned. “I’m gonna tell Sam,” you announced and slipped out of his weakened grasp and out of the room.

“OH…THE HELL YOU ARE!“ He shouted, panicked, quickly running after you down the hallway, but he was answered only with the echoes of your distant giggles.

—————————————————-

If the move wasn’t clear, here’s a visual :

 


End file.
